


make you feel that lovin'

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come up here,” Oliver’s voice was like gravel, and he tugged desperately on Felicity’s thighs. She knee-walked up his body, planted one leg on either side of his head, and looked down at his darkened eyes. “Felicity, I want you to ride my face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel that lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/gifts).



> a random drabble that I've wanted to write for quite some time. i'm calling it a drabble because i couldn't even come up with an excuse for a premise. early celebration of olicity sex in 3.20!!!! get hyped!!

It had been a long week. A really fucking long week. There had been late nights at both her real job and her illegal job, and Felicity hadn’t gotten to have sex with Oliver since Sunday afternoon. Which was bullshit, if you ask her. She deserved to get an Oliver-induced orgasm at least once a day.

The team had picked up Thai takeout, and Oliver watched her eat so intensely that she felt a little pornographic. She kept shooting glances at everyone else to make sure she wasn’t actually doing something inappropriate, but nobody else was giving her weird looks.

Oliver caught her gaze, and he wrapped his tongue carefully around his fork, presumably to get the pad thai off it. But Felicity _knew_. She knew that look. That look screamed _I’m-going-to-eat-you-for-dessert._ She swallowed hard, Oliver tracking the movement with his eyes, and she ate a bit faster.

* * *

 

“God, I thought we were never gonna get out of there,” Felicity tossed over her shoulder to Oliver, who was kicking his boots off in the entryway. She dropped her keys in the bowl, and squealed when she felt strong arms wrap around her with no warning. Oliver threw her over his shoulder and began striding into the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and she bounced with a little huff. 

Felicity threw her arms dramatically over her head, and said in her best fake-sexy voice, “I’m ready and willing. Do with me what you please.”

Oliver laughed in her face, his eyes lighting up with unadulterated joy, and he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his pants off. He climbed with her onto the bed as he toed off his socks. He rested his forearms on either side of her head, and began planting butterfly kisses across her face.

“I think I will,” he murmured, dipping down and kissing her hard. It was filthy and wet, and Oliver cupped her head and deepened the angle to stroke his tongue into her mouth. Felicity sucked on it, and Oliver’s chest rumbled even as he reached behind her to unzip her dress. He pulled back to yank it down, eyes going straight to her bare chest. Felicity smirked and shrugged.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered, bending over to suck her nipple into his hot mouth. He kneaded her other breast, and moved to suck a hickey on her collarbone. She loved it when he marked her up, and she had been on edge all week, so she wasn't surprised she felt herself begin to drip with arousal. Once he was satisfied there, he nipped down the valley of her breasts and licked a stripe beneath each of her breasts. Oliver rubbed his face down her stomach, stubble giving her little pinpricks of arousal, and stopped right above the band of her underwear. He leaned back and slowly spread her thighs apart, releasing a low moan when he saw how soaked through her panties were. 

“God,” he whispered, trailing his finger up her clothed slit. “You’re so wet for me, Felicity.”

Felicity whimpered and nodded desperately, grinding down to try and get more pressure. Oliver pinned her writhing hips down, his large hands spanning from her hipbone to her inner thighs. He met her eyes, and Felicity exhaled harshly at his blown pupils and filthy smirk. Slowly, slowly, Oliver lowered his head down to the apex of her thighs, and blew hot, damp air over her sex. Felicity’s thighs clenched, but his firm hold kept her from bucking up. Oliver carefully mouthed her through her panties, giving her suckling little kisses. He ran his tongue up her slit, pushing the fabric slightly inside her, moaning at the taste of her soaking through her underwear. Oliver sucked on her outer and inner lips, harder than he usually did, using his teeth to draw out her folds.

“That’s- that’s good,” Felicity breathed, skimming her hands up to her breasts. Oliver groaned when he saw her pinch her nipples, and nipped at her with renewed vigor.

“Keep touching yourself for me, Felicity,” he growled, then pressed his whole face against her cunt. His tongue was once again trying to push into her entrance, and his nose was pressed right up against her clit. 

“Alrighty, Captain,” Felicity attempted to snark back, but she sounded winded and she felt Oliver’s smirk spread across her sex. She continued to roll her nipples and run her nails along the undersides of her breasts while Oliver licked into her. He was acting like a man possessed, as though her couldn’t get enough of how she tasted, and Felicity just wished the damned _panties_ weren’t there, dulling the sensation of his mouth on her. 

Oliver removed his hands from her thighs and spread the lips of her cunt with his them instead, causing her underwear to ride up inside her. Felicity was so desperate that she chased the pressure with her hips, and Oliver let her thrust up at him as he kissed over her clit. Felicity was panting and bucking and when Oliver dragged his teeth over her covered clit she thought for sure that she was finally going to tip over the edge into a blissful orgasm.

“Oliver, I’m- I’m gonna come- _fuck_ ,”

Then, of course, Oliver fucks it up by detaching his mouth from her, but before Felicity could voice her (vicious) protests he’s sliding her panties down her legs.

“ _Finally,_ ” she muttered, and Oliver snickered in response. He sat on his haunches and pulled her underwear from her ankles, placing them at the bottom of the bed. Oliver circled his fingers around her ankles, and began massaging them as he met her gaze with a contemplative look on his face. He seemed to make a decision, because he yanked Felicity down the bed and left her confused and sprawled down there. She collected herself, and gave Oliver a bewildered look to where he had relocated at the top of the bed. He ignored her silent question, and settled himself so he was laying flat with his head resting on the pillow.

“I swear to God Oliver, if you’re planning to leave me like this and go to sleep, I will destroy everyone you love,” Felicity warned, the slickness between her thighs beginning to cool and feel really gross. Oliver outright laughed at her disgruntled face, but his pupils were still blown and she could see his cock straining against his boxers. He sat up and kissed her nose. 

“You’re so cute when you get all riled up,” he smiled, and ran his hands down the contours of her body. He squeezed her hips, then laid back down and resettled himself on his pillow.

“Patience is a virtue,” he teased, but Felicity just rolled her eyes and crawled up the bed to swing one leg over his hips. She rolled her hips down, felt the heat from his cock on her through his underwear, and continued to rock down. Her slickness was leaving a wet spot on the boxers, she knew, and the fabric was giving her enough friction that she might be able to get herself off just like this if Oliver didn’t hurry up and _do something_. Oliver’s cock twitched beneath her, and Felicity smirked at his slack-jawed expression. Oliver scowled when he saw her, pretty much just _pouting_ like he wasn’t a grown man. His hands ventured down from her hips, trailed over her mound, and gripped her upper thighs.

“Come up here,” Oliver’s voice was like gravel, and he tugged desperately on Felicity’s thighs. She knee-walked up his body, planted one leg on either side of his head, and looked down at his darkened eyes. “Felicity, I want you to ride my face.”

Felicity moaned and nodded eagerly. _God. This is what she’d been waiting for._ Oliver smiled at her response, then wet his lips slightly. Felicity was pretty sure that was intentional and evil, but her eyes tracked the motion anyway and she felt herself clench. Christ.

Felicity felt a tingle shoot down her spine, and it wasn’t just arousal.

“Okay, um, that sounds _great_ Oliver, especially the part where I get to come, which I’m hoping will happen very soon, but uh… how?” she squeaked. Loathe as she was to admit it, she was kinda really nervous. She had never actually, like, sat on someone’s face before. A few people had given her oral (including Oliver- _especially_ Oliver) but she’d never felt comfortable or confident enough to even suggest it. There was something that seemed so… _intimate_ about it, and also potentially very awkward.

The hard lines of Oliver’s face seemed to soften, and his gaze melted into something less predatory and more loving. His hands massaged her thighs firmly, and he smiled up at her.

“It’s not very difficult, I promise,” he chuckled. “Just, settle yourself down, and- well, ride my face, I guess.”

“Thank you, Oliver, for that incredibly detailed and accurate description,” Felicity replied sardonically. But some of the weight in her stomach lifted, and she flashed Oliver a bright smile.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t-“ Oliver began.

“No, no, I _definitely_ want to,” Felicity responded, cutting him off before he could send himself spiraling down a tunnel of self-doubt and restraint. “I just- never have before.”

Oliver beamed up at her, and nuzzled her inner thigh.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he promised. Felicity nodded again, took a few deep breaths in and out. Looked down at his face, his beautiful beautiful face, his strong jawline, his rough stubble, the arch of his eyebrows and the crinkles around his eyes, and she strengthened her resolve.

_Here goes,_ she thought, then finally sank down onto Oliver’s face. His mouth opened beneath her, and Felicity gasped at the contact of his wet, hot mouth on her bare cunt. Oliver licked her in earnest, strong strokes from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, and the angle allowed his tongue to sink deeper inside her than normal. His hands trailed up her thighs, and he kneaded her ass firmly. 

Felicity began to rock her hips a little, the slide of Oliver’s tongue even better inside her. His eyes clenched shut and he let out this choked little moan that was way too sexy, and, emboldened, Felicity began to roll her hips in earnest. Oliver’s stubble was rubbing all on her thighs and outer lips in the most delicious of ways, and she knew the area was going to be red and swollen in the morning. It just made her roll down even harder, like she wanted to draw Oliver’s face inside her. 

Felicity reached forward and braced her hands on the headboard, and when she slipped back Oliver latched onto her clit, suckling it and licking circles with his tongue. She threw her head back and grunted, feeling beads of sweat roll down her back. The heat inside her had been building so long, and Oliver continued to lave over her clit again and again, and Felicity finally came. 

She whited out for a second, and screamed _something_ , and desperately tried to suck air back into her lungs. Oliver’s tongue was still pressed over her throbbing clit, and she squirmed, trying to evade the overstimulation. His grip on her ass was firm though, and he pulled her firmly onto his mouth again. The flat of his tongue slid over her swollen cunt, over her sensitive clit, and he kept going. Felicity was boneless from coming, and she settled even more weight onto his face. Oliver definitely didn’t mind, kept sliding her along his tongue. Almost too soon, Felicity felt another orgasm build inside her, heat pulsing through her veins and all her blood rushing down to her apex. Oliver groaned low, and the vibrations make Felicity shake on top of him. He thrust his tongue back into her entrance, and brought one hand around to thumb her clit, and Felicity fell back over the edge. She sobbed

“Oliver, ah, _Oliver_ ,” she whimpered, kneeling up again to escape his seeking mouth. She sat back on his firm chest, and examined his face. Oliver’s eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them, and a flush had appeared high on his cheeks. His lips were swollen and red, and his entire lower face was slick from her come. As she watched, Oliver tongue peeked out to lick around his lips, as if he wanted nothing more than to always have the taste of her in his mouth. Felicity moaned, clenched around nothing, and wished she could come again at the sight.

Oliver sat up and Felicity rested against his thighs. His hips bucked into her, his erection rubbing along the cleft of her ass.

“Felicity,” he gritted out, thrusting against her as he wildly chased his release. She leaned down and kissed his mouth, tasting herself there.

“Come on, Oliver,” she said into his mouth, pressing down onto his cock. He bit her lower lip and stilled, breath rushing out of him. His cock twitched beneath her, Felicity continued to rock against him to milk his orgasm out. He slumped back onto his pillows when he was finally finished, and Felicity un-mounted him and pulled his damp boxers off with a delicate wrinkle of her nose. He huffed out a laugh at her face, and drew her down into a sweet kiss.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered like it was some kind of secret. And looking down at his face, glistening with her come in the moonlight and completely lit up with his ridiculous “I’m-in-love-with-you” expression, Felicity thought it was a secret she would like to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to spencer, who always encourages and supports me. and who loves cunnilingus. 
> 
> come drop me a line on tumblr [teylaswift](teylaswift.tumblr.com) !!! I'd love to hear from you :)
> 
> title is from "ride" by somo


End file.
